


Fate's Fool

by Grimey, ItsAkira (Nasharuu)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Shirogane Naoto, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Supportive Dojima Ryotaro, Supportive Hanamura Yosuke, Trans Male Character, Trans Narukami Yu, Trans Shirogane Naoto, Transphobia, no beta we die like men, no beta we die like zeppelis, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimey/pseuds/Grimey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharuu/pseuds/ItsAkira
Summary: After being kicked out of his home after coming out as trans to his parents he gets taken in by his uncle whiles his uncle's under the assumption that it will only be a year.Sadly fate has other plans(updates may be slow because I have to re watch a play through of Persona 4)
Relationships: Dojima Nanako & Narukami Yu, Dojima Ryotaro & Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Investigation Team & Narukami Yu, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 19
Kudos: 94





	1. Prologue

Narukami’s cheek stung as he brought his hand up. His hands were shaking. Why did he think that was going to be a good idea? He knew they would react like that.  
But he’s not sure how long he could continue on with that lie. Pretending to be something he’s not. He just can’t keep pretending to be Yumi. he can’t continue to be his parents' perfect daughter.  
So here he is packing what little clothes he has that don’t make him absolutely sick. Most are baggy shirts and pants along with his sports bras and the binder he ordered behind his parents backs. He couldn’t wear it often fearing the retaliation he would face. He then went to his closet and pulled back the carpet and pulled out all of the money he had saved for the surgeries he desperately wanted. He stuffed it all into a suitcase.  
He could hear his parents, mostly his mother, yelling at someone over the phone. Probably setting up a living space for him. He knows he should be thankful they’re doing that but he knows that it’s to save their own image.  
He put the carpet back where it was, looking as if nothing happened to it. He grabbed his suitcase and hid it under his bed. He wasn’t going to leave it out in the open for them to go through. He laid on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. Why did his life have to end up like this?  
His mother came storming into his room. “You’re going to be living with your uncle in Inaba. You leave first thing Saturday morning.”  
So he had less than 36 hours before he was leaving to live with an uncle he has no memories of.  
Well it will probably be better than living here.


	2. Chapter 2

When Saturday came he was up before his parents. He didn’t want to see them and he was positive they didn’t want to see him. He was looking in the mirror looking at someone who was him but at the same time didn’t look like him.

He hated it.

He grabbed a pair of scissors and began cutting his hair that he was forced to grow out. Chunks fell onto the floor at his feet but he didn’t care. He wanted the length gone.

He didn’t cut it too short. He let in hang just above his shoulders. He hated that he still looked like a girl but he felt better with the change in length. He could always go to a hairdresser to cut it in the way he wants. Nods and packs you his bathroom supplies and adds it to his suitcase before leaving. He just puts his key on the counter and walks out the door. He’s done with everything involving his parents. He catches the train just in time and settles down for the long journey ahead. After a bit he pulled out his phone he checked the news. Apparently some politician got caught having an affair with some TV announcer. Honestly he didn’t see the point of people spreading these personal things around. It didn’t matter if the people involved are famous and well known, they had just as much of a right to have privacy as everyone else. He must have read quite a few articles because soon enough he’s watching trees pass by. He must be close.

After 10 minutes the train announced his stop. He grabs his single item before he leaves.

“Hello Inaba.” he said to himself. His voice was one thing he was proud of. He was able to talk in a deeper voice without destroying his voice and throat. He looked around trying to find his uncle.

“Hey! Yumi.” he flinched at the name. He looked towards where the voice called from. He saw a man with a little girl, probably around 5 or 6, hiding behind him.

“Dojima?”

“That’s me. It’s been a while. I still remember when you were a baby.”

“Yeah,” time to bite the bullet. “Um, something I’m pretty sure my parents failed to mention is that I prefer to be called Yu.”

“You’re trans aren’t you.” The lace of an accusatory tone somewhat surprised him.

“Ah, yes.”

“Pronouns?” that surprised him anymore.

“I’m sorry?”

“Your pronouns. What are they? I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or god forbid unsafe because I call you the wrong pronoun.”

“He/him.” he breathes out.

“What does trans mean?” the little girl asked.

“It means someone is born into a body that doesn’t match their identity.” Yu explained.

“So you were born a boy in a girl's body?”

“Exactly. You’re very smart.” he smiles as the little girl beams with pride.

“Anyway, this is Nanako, my daughter.”

“Nice to meet you Nanako, I’m Yu.” She nods as she remains slightly hidden behind her dad. Dojima smiles as he ushers both of them to the car. They drive a bit into town before they stop for gas. Nakako gets out to use the bathroom and Yu gets out to scratch his legs a bit from the day of travel. Dojima buys gas, and soon enough the gas station attendant is chatting with him.

“You’re new around here aren’t you. There really isn’t much compared to the big city. Must be quite a change.”

“Yeah.”

“You know if you need a job we’re always looking for part time staff. We don’t care if you’re a student.”

“Maybe.” the gas station attendant held out their hand and Yu shakes it, almost immediately feeling sick. They leave to get back to work and Dojima comes back from his smoke break. They all left soon after.

That night they were eating dinner that night and making small talk.

“I was wondering if either of you knew a good hairstylist to cut my hair.” Yu asked.

“There should be one by Junes. I’ll schedule you an appointment for tomorrow.” Dojima replied without looking up from his food.

“Thank you.” that would mean he would be able to get it done before the start of school.

Maybe just maybe he’ll like it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supportive Dojima for the win.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short fluff chapter

True to Dojima’s word he got Yu an appointment the next day. He absolutely loved his new hair style. It was perfect. It was short, easy to maintain, and most importantly it was masculine.

He was so happy. He couldn’t stop smiling the whole way back to Dojima’s home. As soon as he enters he immediately hugs his uncle.

“Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

“I’m glad I could help. I sent your enrollment form last night so you’re all set to go to school tomorrow. I’ll pick up your uniform tonight on my way home.”

“Got it.”

“Speaking of work I’m gonna get going. I’ll see you tonight.” with that Dojima left leaving Yu with Nanako. She seemed sad that her dad was leaving so Yu came up with a plan to hopefully cheer her up.

“Hey Nanako, you wanna see a magic trick?” he asks, sitting down at the coffee table.

“Sure.”

Yu smiled as he grabbed a deck of cards and pulled out a card. He placed it on his hand making sure Nanako could see it before he flicked his wrist moving the card behind his hand and showed Nanako his now empty hands. She looked at him in amazement. He smiled before doing the same motion moving the card back onto his hand.

“It’s cool right?”

“Do it again!” she said, her eyes sparking. He laughed as he did it again. He was glad he was able to make her smile with something as simple as a magic trick. 


	4. Grimey’s Birthday Teaser Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's birthday it is!

He hated every second of this. This place made him feel uncomfortable.

* * *

“Are you serious about dating me?”

“Yes of course.”

“Okay, well I guess I should tell you I’m trans.”

“Okay.”

“Wait you don’t care.”

“I liked you before. You being trans doesn’t change anything.”

* * *

“God I’m so glad I’m not the only trans person here. Thank you Yu.”

* * *

“Poor poor little Yumi. you have no idea how this world works. The world is a cruel place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave your theories as to what all of these mean in the comments


	5. First Day

After they cleaned up dinner Yu went to him room

Tomorrow he starts school again. He should probably go to sleep. He lays down and closes his eyes.

His eyes open to a vast sea of fog. He is holding a sword. He goes forward, almost as if he’s drawn somewhere.

There was a figure there in the fog.

“So...you’re the one pursuing me. Try all you like.” 

Yu attacked. 

“So you can see a little in the fog.”

He felt the power bubbling under his skin. He grabbed hold of it and saw lightning strike his target.

“I see this is truly interesting information. But you will find that the truth will be much harder to achieve.” more fog filled the air. Completely obscuring the figure.

He attacked again and again but he missed each time.

“Will we meet again? I wonder. I look forward to it.” with that Yu lost consciousness inside his dream and was back in his room. What was all of that?

A knock and a call for breakfast brought him out of thoughts. He quickly got ready for school before he went down stairs..

So He and Nanako left for school soon after. Nanako showed him the path to take to get there. They said their goodbyes and went on their ways.

As soon as Yu got to his class it was clear no one liked their homeroom teacher. I mean who is called ‘King Moron’ as a complement?

All respect Yu had for this man dried up as soon as he started insulting him. 

But at least he had the decency to not dead name him. 

Thankfully a tomboyish girl saved him.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” with that classes started.

He was ready for this to be the same borness it always is but as soon as everyone was told not to leave the class and all teachers called for a brief meeting he somehow knew it wouldn’t be that simple.

Everyone immediately went off to talk to their friends.

The tomboy was talking to this girl who wore a red sweater.

“Jeez I should have left before the announcement. This is taking so long. Anyways did you try the thing I told you about?” Tomboy asked her friend.

“What?”

“You know the rainy night thing?”

“Oh no. not yet.”

“I heard some guy in our class say ‘that announcer lady is my soulmate!’”

“Attention all students, there has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home.” the school intercom announced. Everyone started freaking out.

Yu was debating calling Dojima, but before he could choose the two girls came up to him.

“Hey you walking home alone? Why don’t you walk with us?” the tomboy asked. “I’m Chie Satonaka, call me Chie. I sit next to you.”

“Of course, I’m Yu Narakami, Yu’s just fine.”

“This is Yukiko Amagi.” Chie gestured to her friend.

“It’s nice to meet you.”

That’s when a boy with headphones comes up to him. He confesses to breaking Chie’s DVD but promises to buy her another. He’s never seen such a critical hit to the nads.

He leaves him be.

They’re walking out of school when this weird fisheyes guy comes up and very creepily askes Yukiko out. Yu takes great joy in watching him get shot down.

They continue walking. They were walking and chatting mostly about why Yu moved here and about Yukiko’s family inn.

There was a group of people standing behind the police tape.

“So that high schooler left school early, and as she came down the street she saw…”

“Wow who could imagine THAT hanging from an antenna?”

“I wanted to see it.”

“You got here too late… the police and fire department took it down just a moment ago.”

“I can't believe a dead body showed up here.”

“A dead body?!” Chie said.

That’s when Yu saw Dojima walking up to them. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?”

“”Did something happen?”

“Well… you could say that. We told the principle not to let kids come this way.”

“You know him?”

“I’m detective Dojima, I’m his guardian. I hope you can get along with him. But you three ought to get home.” he said before a young detective raced passed to vomit.

“Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie? Do you want to be sent back to the central office!?”

“I’m sorry” he vomits again.

“Just go wash your face. We’re gonna go around and gather information!” he walked off Adachi soon following.

“Was this what that announcement was about?” Chie said.

“It was hanging from the antenna?” Yukiko said.

“Let’s go to Junes another time.”

“Yeah.”

“Alright then, we’re taking off. See ya desk neighbor.” with that they left. Yu walked home trying not to think too hard about there being a dead body.


	6. A/N

okay so I'm going to be real with you.

I don't have much in terms of this story differing from cannon.

and as a Cis women I don't feel conferrable writing about transitioning and the like.

pretty much I'm asking if someone would be willing to take over or if you just want to see what would differ from cannon.

if you're interested in taking over comment and We'll make arrangements.


	7. Not a chapter. N/A

eyyyy

Another announcement, but from a new face! 

Hello, I'm Nash and from now on, Grimey has given direction of this fic to me.

I will rework the entire thing to make it fit my way of writing. 

You can check my work in [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharuu) if you're curious of my work.

Hope you enjoy the ride!

-ItsAkira/Nasharuu

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this chapter.  
> I love reading comments! don't hesitate to leave some!  
> See ya in the next one!


End file.
